ost_on_demandfandomcom-20200214-history
List of OST On Demand chart achievements and milestones
This is a comprehensive listing which highlights significant achievements and milestones based upon OST On Demand chart. This list spans the period from the issue dated December 15, 2013. Song milestones Most weeks at number one *'6 weeks' :BoA — "MASAYUME CHASING" (2014) :LEGO BIG MORL — "RAINBOW" (2014) *'4 weeks' :Mamoru Miyano — "New Order" (2014) *'3 weeks' :Maon Kurosaki — "X-encounter" (2013–2014) :SPYAIR — "JUST ONE LIFE" (2013–2014) :CHiCO with HoneyWorks — "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (2014) Most weeks at number two (without hitting number one) *'3 weeks' :Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets — "Strike the Blood" (2014) *'2 weeks' :LiSA — "traumerei" (2013–2014) :flumpool — "Believer's High" (2014) Most total weeks in the top ten *25 weeks – LEGO BIG MORL — "RAINBOW" (2014) *20 weeks – BoA — "MASAYUME CHASING" (2014) *17 weeks – SPYAIR — "JUST ONE LIFE" (2013–2014) *16 weeks – flumpool — "Believer's High" (2014) *14 weeks – Mamoru Miyano — "New Order" (2014), BACK-ON — "STRIKE BACK" (2014) *11 weeks – DIRTY OLD MEN — "Yowamushi wa Honoo" (2013–2014), Maon Kurosaki — "X-encounter" (2013–2014) *10 weeks – angela — "Sidonia" (2014), Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets — "Strike the Blood" (2014) The total weeks displayed in this section are total weeks the song was charted inside the top 10 portion of the chart, instead of total weeks spent on the chart. Only songs that spent 10 weeks or more in the top 10 are considered for inclusion in this section. Most consecutive weeks in top ten after debuting in top ten *20 weeks – BoA — "MASAYUME CHASING" (Number one for 6 weeks) (2014) *11 weeks – BACK-ON — "STRIKE BACK" (Number one for 2 weeks) (2014) *10 weeks – DIRTY OLD MEN — "Yowamushi wa Honoo" (Number one for 2 weeks) (2013–2014) *6 weeks – Maon Kurosaki — "X-encounter" (Number one for 3 weeks) (2013–2014) Only songs with more than 5 weeks spent at Top 10 consecutively since debut will be considered to be on this list. Most total weeks on the chart *28 weeks – SPYAIR — "JUST ONE LIFE" (2014) *27 weeks – BoA — "MASAYUME CHASING" (2014), LEGO BIG MORL — "RAINBOW" (2014) *25 weeks – flumpool — "Believer's High" (2014) *22 weeks – DIRTY OLD MEN — "Yowamushi wa Honoo" (2014), Mamoru Miyano — "New Order" (2014), LiSA — "Rising Hope" (2014) *21 weeks – Maon Kurosaki — "X-encounter" (2014) The year displayed is the year the songs ended their respective chart runs. Only songs that spent 21 weeks or more in the chart are considered for inclusion in this section. Number-one debuts *Michael Jackson — "You Are Not Alone" (September 2, 1995) *Mariah Carey — "Fantasy" (September 30, 1995) *Whitney Houston — "Exhale (Shoop Shoop)" (November 25, 1995) *Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men — "One Sweet Day" (December 2, 1995) *Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112 — "I'll Be Missing You" (June 14, 1997) *Mariah Carey — "Honey" (September 13, 1997) *Elton John — "Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (October 11, 1997) *Céline Dion — "My Heart Will Go On" (February 28, 1998) *Aerosmith — "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (September 5, 1998) *Lauryn Hill — "Doo Wop (That Thing)" (November 14, 1998) *Clay Aiken — "This Is the Night" (June 28, 2003) *Fantasia — "I Believe" (July 10, 2004) *Carrie Underwood — "Inside Your Heaven" (July 2, 2005) *Taylor Hicks — "Do I Make You Proud" (July 1, 2006) *Britney Spears — "3" (October 24, 2009) *Eminem — "Not Afraid" (May 22, 2010) *Kesha — "We R Who We R" (November 13, 2010) *Britney Spears — "Hold It Against Me" (January 29, 2011) *Lady Gaga — "Born This Way" (February 26, 2011) *Katy Perry — "Part of Me" (March 3, 2012) *Baauer — "Harlem Shake" (March 2, 2013)[4] *Taylor Swift — "Shake It Off" (September 6, 2014)[5] Source:[6] Biggest jump to number one *97–1 – Kelly Clarkson — "My Life Would Suck Without You" (February 7, 2009)[7] *96–1 – Britney Spears — "Womanizer" (October 25, 2008)[8] *80–1 – T.I. featuring Rihanna — "Live Your Life" (October 18, 2008)[9] *78–1 – Eminem, Dr. Dre and 50 Cent — "Crack a Bottle" (February 21, 2009)[10] *72–1 – Taylor Swift — "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" (September 1, 2012)[11] *71–1 – T.I. — "Whatever You Like" (September 6, 2008)[12] *64–1 – Maroon 5 — "Makes Me Wonder" (May 12, 2007) *60–1 – Rihanna featuring Drake — "What's My Name?" (November 20, 2010)[13] *58–1 – Flo Rida — "Right Round" (February 28, 2009)[14] *53–1 – Rihanna — "Take a Bow" (May 24, 2008)[15] *53–1 – Taio Cruz featuring Ludacris — "Break Your Heart" (March 20, 2010)[16] Changes in when the eligibility of a single first begins, as well as more accurate digital download totals, have made abrupt chart jumps more commonplace. From 1955–2001, under Billboard's previous methodologies, only two singles ascended directly to #1 from a previous position beneath the Top 20: The Beatles' "Can't Buy Me Love", which jumped from #27 to the top slot in April 1964, and Brandy and Monica's "The Boy Is Mine" which jumped from #23 to #1 in June 1998. Biggest single-week upward movements *97–1 (96 positions) – Kelly Clarkson — "My Life Would Suck Without You" (February 7, 2009)[17] *96–1 (95 positions) – Britney Spears — "Womanizer" (October 25, 2008)[18] *94–3 (91 positions) – Beyoncé and Shakira — "Beautiful Liar" (April 7, 2007)[19] *95–7 (88 positions) – Akon featuring Eminem — "Smack That" (October 14, 2006)[20] *97–9 (88 positions) – Drake featuring Nicki Minaj — "Make Me Proud" (November 5, 2011)[21] *96–11 (85 positions) – Carrie Underwood — "Cowboy Casanova" (October 10, 2009)[22] *100–15 (85 positions) – A. R. Rahman and Pussycat Dolls featuring Nicole Scherzinger — "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" (March 14, 2009)[23] *85–2 (83 positions) – Katy Perry — "Roar" (August 31, 2013)[24] *86–4 (82 positions) – Zac Efron, Drew Seeley and Vanessa Anne Hudgens — "Breaking Free" (February 11, 2006)[25] *93–12 (81 positions) – Matchbox Twenty — "How Far We've Come" (September 22, 2007)[26] Under Billboard's previous methodologies, jumps of this magnitude were rare. One exception was Jeannie C. Riley's "Harper Valley PTA," which advanced 74 slots in August 1968;[27] this upward acceleration went unmatched for 30 years, but has been surpassed over a dozen times since 2006. Changes in when the eligibility of a single first begins, as well as more accurate digital download totals, have made abrupt chart jumps more commonplace. Longest climbs to number one *33rd week – Los del Río — "Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix)" (1995–1996)[28] *31st week – Lonestar — "Amazed" (1999–2000) *30th week – John Legend — "All of Me" (2013–2014)[29] *27th week – Creed — "With Arms Wide Open" (2000) *26th week – Vertical Horizon — "Everything You Want" (2000) *25th week – UB40 — "Red Red Wine" (1988) *23rd week – Patti Austin and James Ingram — "Baby, Come to Me" (1983) *22nd week – Vangelis — "Chariots of Fire" (1982), Lady Gaga featuring Colby O'Donis — "Just Dance" (2008–2009) *21st week – Nick Gilder — "Hot Child in the City" (1978), Robert John — "Sad Eyes" (1979), Outkast — "The Way You Move" (2003–2004), Adele — "Set Fire to the Rain" (2011–2012) Biggest single-week downward movements *17–96 (79 positions) – Javier Colon — "Stitch by Stitch" (July 23, 2011)[30] *16–93 (77 positions) – 5 Seconds of Summer — "Amnesia" (July 26, 2014)[31] *17–92 (75 positions) – Justin Bieber — "Die in Your Arms" (June 23, 2012)[32] *23–96 (73 positions) – Colbie Caillat — "I Do" (March 5, 2011)[33] *21–94 (73 positions) – Justin Bieber — "Never Let You Go" (March 27, 2010)[34] *21–94 (73 positions) – Glee Cast — "Empire State of Mind" (October 16, 2010)[35] *16–89 (73 positions) – Jonas Brothers — "Pushin' Me Away" (August 9, 2008)[36] *13–86 (73 positions) – Justin Timberlake and Matt Morris featuring Charlie Sexton — "Hallelujah" (February 20, 2010)[37] *20–92 (72 positions) – The Beatles — "The Beatles Movie Medley" (June 5, 1982)[38] *23–94 (71 positions) – Taylor Swift — "The Other Side of the Door" (November 21, 2009)[39] Source:[40] Biggest drops off the Hot 100 *From #9 – Soko — "We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow" (April 5, 2014)[41] *From #11 – Jonas Brothers — "A Little Bit Longer" (August 30, 2008),[41][42] Taylor Swift — "Mean" (November 13, 2010),[43] One Direction — "Diana" (December 14, 2013)[44] *From #12 – Lady Gaga — "Hair" (June 11, 2011),[45] One Direction — "Midnight Memories" (December 14, 2013)[44] *From #13 – Taylor Swift — "State of Grace" (November 10, 2012),[46] Justin Bieber — "Heartbreaker" (November 2, 2013)[47] *From #14 – Michael Jackson — "Billie Jean" (June 14, 2014)[48]† *From #16 – Glee Cast — "Toxic" (October 23, 2010)[49] † — "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson reappeared on the Hot 100 for one week in 2014, and the above reflects the re-entry only. When the song originally charted in 1983, it fell off the chart from a much lower position. Prior to 2008, the biggest drop off the Hot 100 was "Nights in White Satin" by The Moody Blues, which ranked at #17 in its final week on the chart in December 1972. This high drop-off position was matched in January 1975 by "Junior's Farm" by Paul McCartney and Wings. The record went unchallenged for more than three decades, but every title listed above achieved its drop-off after just one week on the Hot 100, with the exception of Justin Bieber's "Heartbreaker" (two weeks). "Nights in White Satin" and "Junior's Farm" dropped off after 18 and 12 weeks, respectively. Source:[50] Artist achievements Self-replacement at number one *Elvis Presley — "Hound Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel" → "Love Me Tender" (October 27, 1956) ("Best Sellers in Stores" and "Most Played by Jockeys" charts) *The Beatles — "I Want to Hold Your Hand" → "She Loves You" (March 21, 1964); "She Loves You" → "Can't Buy Me Love" (April 4, 1964) *Boyz II Men — "I'll Make Love to You" → "On Bended Knee" (December 3, 1994) *Puff Daddy — "I'll Be Missing You" (Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112) → "Mo Money Mo Problems" (The Notorious B.I.G. featuring Puff Daddy and Mase) (August 30, 1997) *Ja Rule — "Always on Time" (Ja Rule featuring Ashanti) → "Ain't It Funny" (Jennifer Lopez featuring Ja Rule) (March 9, 2002) *Nelly — "Hot in Herre" → "Dilemma" (Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland) (August 17, 2002) *OutKast — "Hey Ya!" → "The Way You Move" (OutKast featuring Sleepy Brown) (February 14, 2004) *Usher— "Yeah!" (Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris) → "Burn" (May 22, 2004); "Burn" → "Confessions Part II" (July 24, 2004) *T.I. — "Whatever You Like" → "Live Your Life" (T.I. featuring Rihanna) (October 18, 2008); "Whatever You Like" → "Live Your Life" (November 15, 2008) *The Black Eyed Peas — "Boom Boom Pow" → "I Gotta Feeling" (July 11, 2009) Most Hot 100 entries *207 - Glee Cast *149 - Elvis Presley (Pre-Hot 100 and Hot 100 included) *122 - Lil Wayne *91 - James Brown *82 - Jay-Z *74 - Ray Charles *73 - Aretha Franklin *72 - Drake *71 - The Beatles *68 - Elton John Source:[53][54][55] Notes: *Elvis Presley has charted 149 singles on Billboard if tracking his entire career which predates the 1958 Hot 100. If tracking begins after the 1958 inception of the Hot 100, Presley only has 108. *Lil Wayne has 71 charted singles on which he is a featured artist. If counting only singles on which he is a lead singer, Lil Wayne accounts for 49 chart entries. Most top 10 singles *38 - Madonna *36 - Elvis Presley (Pre-Hot 100 charts and Hot 100) *34 - The Beatles *29 - Michael Jackson *28 - Stevie Wonder *27 - Elton John, Janet Jackson, Mariah Carey *25 - Rihanna *23 - The Rolling Stones, Whitney Houston Source:[1] Most number-one singles Source:[1] [56] [69] *''Billboard'' now credits the dual #1 Presley single "Don't Be Cruel/Hound Dog" as a single chart entity. "Don't Be Cruel/Hound Dog" spent 11 weeks at #1, Hound Dog for 6 weeks, Don't Be Cruel for 5 weeks. Many chart statisticians however, such as Joel Whitburn still lists Presley as having 18 number ones. Most cumulative weeks at number one *79 weeks – Elvis Presley†, Mariah Carey *59 weeks – The Beatles *51 weeks – Rihanna *50 weeks – Boyz II Men *47 weeks – Usher *37 weeks – Michael Jackson *36 weeks – Beyoncé *34 weeks – Elton John *33 weeks – Janet Jackson, Katy Perry *† Pre-Hot 100 charts and Hot 100. Presley is sometimes credited with an "80th week" that occurred when "All Shook Up" spent a ninth week on top of the "Most Played in Jukeboxes" chart. Although Billboard's chart statistician Joel Whitburn still counts this 80th week based on preexisting research, Billboard magazine itself has since revised its methodology and officially credits Presley with 79 weeks.[80] *Much of Presley's total factors in pre-Hot 100 data. If counting from the August 1958 Hot 100 inception, Presley totaled 22 weeks at #1. Source:[1] Simultaneously occupying the top two positions *'Elvis Presley:' October 20 – November 3, 1956 (Pre-Hot 100 charts) #"Hound Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel" #"Love Me Tender" ("Best Sellers in Stores" and "Most Played by Jockeys" charts) *'The Beatles:' From February 22, 1964 until April 25, 1964 the Beatles held the top two positions, with various singles. In some of the weeks, the band held the top three or top four slots, the only act in chart history to do so. On April 4, 1964, The Beatles occupied the entire top five.[81] #"Can't Buy Me Love" #"Twist and Shout" #"She Loves You" #"I Want to Hold Your Hand" #"Please Please Me" *'Bee Gees:' March 18 – April 15, 1978 #"Night Fever" #"Stayin' Alive" *'Puff Daddy:' August 9 – 30, 1997 #"I'll Be Missing You" (Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112) #"Mo Money Mo Problems" (The Notorious B.I.G. featuring Puff Daddy and Mase) *'Ja Rule:' March 9 – 23, 2002 #"Ain't It Funny" (Jennifer Lopez featuring Ja Rule) #"Always on Time" (Ja Rule featuring Ashanti) *'Ashanti:' April 20 – May 18, 2002 #"Foolish" #"What's Luv?" (Fat Joe featuring Ashanti) *'Nelly:' August 10 – 31, 2002 #"Hot in Herre" #"Dilemma" (Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland, songs switched positions on August 17, 2002) *'OutKast:' December 20, 2003 – February 7, 2004 #"Hey Ya!" #"The Way You Move" (OutKast featuring Sleepy Brown) *'Usher:' June 26 – July 3, 2004; July 17, 2004 #"Burn" #"Confessions Part II" *'50 Cent:' April 16 – 30, 2005 #"Candy Shop" (50 Cent featuring Olivia) #"Hate It or Love It" (The Game featuring 50 Cent) *'Mariah Carey:' September 10, 2005 #"We Belong Together" #"Shake It Off" *'Akon:' :*December 2, 2006 :#"I Wanna Love You" (Akon featuring Snoop Dogg) :#"Smack That" (Akon featuring Eminem) :*April 14, 2007 :#"Don't Matter" :#"The Sweet Escape" (Gwen Stefani featuring Akon) *'T.I.:' October 18, 2008; November 1 – 29, 2008 #"Live Your Life" (T.I. featuring Rihanna) #"Whatever You Like" (songs switched positions several times) *'Black Eyed Peas:' June 27[82] – July 18, 2009[83] #"Boom Boom Pow" #"I Gotta Feeling" (songs switched positions on July 11, 2009) *'Pharrell Williams:' June 29[84] – July 27, 2013 #"Blurred Lines" (Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell) #"Get Lucky" (Daft Punk featuring Pharrell Williams) *'Iggy Azalea:' June 7[85] – July 5, 2014[86][87][88][89] #"Fancy" (Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX) #"Problem" (Ariana Grande featuring Iggy Azalea) Simultaneously three or more singles in the top 10 *'The Beatles:' February 29 – May 2, 1964 (Note: The Beatles had as many as five in the top ten April 4–11, 1964) **"I Want to Hold Your Hand" **"She Loves You" **"Please Please Me" **"Twist and Shout" **"Can't Buy Me Love" **"Do You Want to Know a Secret" *'The Bee Gees:' February 25 – March 4, 1978 **"How Deep Is Your Love" **"Stayin' Alive" **"Night Fever" *'Ashanti:' March 30 – April 6, 2002 **"Always On Time" (Ja Rule featuring Ashanti) **"What's Luv?" (Fat Joe featuring Ashanti) **"Foolish" *'50 Cent:' **May 31 – June 7, 2003 ***"In Da Club" ***"21 Questions" (50 Cent featuring Nate Dogg) ***"Magic Stick" (Lil' Kim featuring 50 Cent) **February 19 – April 30, 2005; May 14 – 21, 2005 (Note: 50 Cent had as many as four in the top ten April 2–9, 2005) ***"Disco Inferno" ***"How We Do" (The Game featuring 50 Cent) ***"Candy Shop" (50 Cent featuring Olivia) ***"Hate It or Love It" (The Game featuring 50 Cent) ***"Just a Lil Bit" *'Usher:' June 5 – July 10, 2004 **"Yeah!" (Usher featuring Lil Jon & Ludacris) **"Burn" **"Confessions Part II" *'Akon:' May 5, 2007 and May 19, 2007 **"The Sweet Escape" (Gwen Stefani featuring Akon) **"Don't Matter" **"I Tried" (Bone Thugs-n-Harmony featuring Akon) *'T-Pain:' November 3 – December 29, 2007 (Note: All four titles below were in the top ten November 24 – December 8, 2007) **"Good Life" (Kanye West featuring T-Pain) **"Cyclone" (Baby Bash featuring T-Pain) **"Kiss Kiss" (Chris Brown featuring T-Pain) **"Low" (Flo Rida featuring T-Pain) *'Chris Brown:' April 5, 2008 and May 10, 2008 (Note: The first two titles below were in the top ten on both charts) **"With You" **"No Air" (Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown) **"Shawty Get Loose" (Lil Mama featuring Chris Brown & T-Pain) **"Forever" *'Lil Wayne:' September 27, 2008 **"Got Money" (Lil Wayne featuring T-Pain) **"Can't Believe It" (T-Pain featuring Lil Wayne) **"Swagga Like Us" (Jay-Z & T.I. featuring Kanye West & Lil Wayne) *'Adele:' March 3, 2012 **"Rolling in the Deep" **"Someone Like You" **"Set Fire to the Rain" *'Iggy Azalea:' August 30, 2014 **"Fancy" (Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX) **"Problem" (Ariana Grande featuring Iggy Azalea) **"Black Widow" (Iggy Azalea featuring Rita Ora) *'Ariana Grande:' August 30, 2014 **"Problem" (Ariana Grande featuring Iggy Azalea) **"Bang Bang" (Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj) **"Break Free" (Ariana Grande featuring Zedd) Most consecutive weeks in top ten *69 weeks – Katy Perry — "California Gurls" (featuring Snoop Dogg), "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T." (featuring Kanye West), "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" (2010–11) *48 weeks – Ace of Base — "All That She Wants", "The Sign", "Don't Turn Around" (1993–94) *46 weeks – Rihanna — "Love the Way You Lie" (Eminem featuring Rihanna), "Only Girl (In the World)", "What's My Name?" (featuring Drake), "S&M" (2010–11) *42 weeks – Santana — "Smooth" (featuring Rob Thomas), "Maria Maria" (featuring The Product G&B) (1999–2000) *41 weeks – Mariah Carey — "Fantasy", "One Sweet Day" (with Boyz II Men), "Always Be My Baby" (1995–96) Source:[93][94][95][96] Selected additional Hot 100 achievements *The first #1 song on the Hot 100 was "Poor Little Fool" by Ricky Nelson (August 4, 1958). *The #1 song in the first week Billboard incorporated sales and airplay data from Nielsen SoundScan and Nielsen Broadcast Data Systems was "Set Adrift on Memory Bliss" by P.M. Dawn (November 30, 1991). *The #1 song in the first week Billboard allowed songs without a commercial single release to chart on the Hot 100 was "I'm Your Angel" by R. Kelly & Céline Dion (December 5, 1998). Though the song was making its first appearance on the Hot 100 that week, Billboard did not consider it a debut at #1, since it appeared on unpublished test charts prior to the allowance of airplay-only songs on the main chart.[109] "I'm Your Angel" also entered the Hot 100 Singles Sales chart that week at #1,[110] so it would have been ineligible to chart on the Hot 100 before then. *The first "airplay-only" song to reach #1 (no points from a commercial single release) was "Try Again" by Aaliyah (June 17, 2000). *The Beatles hold the record for the most entries in the Hot 100 during a one-week period. They had 14 for the week April 11, 1964.[111] Taylor Swift holds the record by a female artist with 11 entries on the Hot 100 for the week of November 13, 2010.[112] *The Beatles are the only artists to simultaneously hold the top 2 spots on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart and Billboard 200 albums chart. From April 4, 1964 through April 25, 1964, "Can't Buy Me Love" and their cover of "Twist and Shout" were the #1 and #2 singles, while "Meet the Beatles!" and "Introducing... The Beatles" held the top 2 spots on the albums charts.[113] *Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, John Lennon, and Paul McCartney hold the record of writing all of the Top 3 singles for one week. The Gibbs co-wrote the top 3 singles for the week of March 18, 1978 – #1 "Night Fever" and #2 "Stayin' Alive" for the Bee Gees, and #3 "Emotion" for Samantha Sang. Lennon and McCartney co-wrote the top 3 singles for the week of March 14, 1964 - #1 "I Want to Hold Your Hand", #2 "She Loves You", and #3 "Please Please Me", all for The Beatles. They continued this record the following week of March 21, 1964, when "She Loves You" switched places with "I Want to Hold Your Hand". *For the week of June 7, 2008, American Idol season 7 winner David Cook set a record with the most debuts in a single week (11).[114] *The Black Eyed Peas hold the record for the longest uninterrupted time at #1 on the Hot 100, a total of 26 consecutive weeks from April to October 2009. "Boom Boom Pow" spent the first 12 weeks on top, with "I Gotta Feeling" taking over for the remaining 14 weeks.[115] Prior to August 2009, Usher held this record, spending 19 consecutive weeks on top of the chart in 2004 with "Yeah!" (12 weeks at #1) and "Burn" (first 7 of its 8 total weeks at #1).[116] *Taylor Swift holds the all-time record for most top ten debuts on the Hot 100, with 12.[117][118][better source needed] *On December 4, 2010, Rihanna's "Only Girl (In the World)" reached the top spot two weeks after "What's My Name?", becoming the first time in Hot 100 history that an album's debut single hit #1 after the second single did.[119] *''Billboard'' magazine, in its 55th anniversary issue, named "The Twist" by Chubby Checker as the all-time most successful single on the Hot 100. It is the only single to have two entirely separate runs to the #1 spot, in 1960 and 1962.[120] *In the 55th anniversary issue, Billboard magazine named The Beatles as the top Hot 100 artist of all time.[1]